The Power Of Rock
by Hell's Warrior
Summary: What happens when Frozen meet Tenacious D? It results in the two royal siblings forming their version of "The Greatest Band in the Universe." R&R!


A/N: What if Elsa & Anna from _Frozen_ formed a Tenacious D-like duo? But with electric & acoustic guitars. They also use the power of rock to defeat Prince Hans on the fjord in the first chapter. Also, Anna has fire powers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, Tenacious D, Temple of the Dog or the songs used in this chapter, they belong to Disney, Epic Records and A&M Records, respectively.

(WARNING: Swearing, Sex, Explicit Song Lyrics and Incest!)

_(Song Lyrics)_

Lineup:

Anna: Lead Vocals, Rhythm Electric & Acoustic Guitars

Elsa: Back Vocals, Lead Electric & Acoustic Guitars

Chapter 1: Let There Be ROCK!

(Scene: The Fjord)

Queen Elsa had just unfrozen her sister, Anna. She smiled at her and hugged her tightly. Anna melted into her sister's embrace. "Hi.." she said.

"Hi yourself." Elsa replied. "I love you, Anna. Please don't leave me again.

Anna could only smile, she finally had her sister after all these years.

But suddenly, they were interrupted by a man chuckling. Prince Hans was laughing at them. "Hahahaha, oh this is all very touching….NOT!" he laughed.

Anna's expression turned furious.

With a wave of her hand, fire appeared and was shaped into the form of an electric guitar. Elsa did the same with her ice powers, also forming an electric guitar.

The girls strummed two chords in unison. "Are you ready to rock, my queen?" Anna asked Elsa.

Elsa smiled back at her. "Let's rock, sis." she replied.

Hans laughed derisively. "You think a little music can defeat me?" he laughed.

Anna began playing a melodic guitar riff, Elsa accompanied her with a double-stops solo and somewhere drums began playing.

Hans was dumbstruck. "Where is that coming from?" he thought.

(A/N: For the sake of this fic, I switched up the lyrics to "Wonderboy" by The D.

_(Anna (singing) : High above the mucky-muck castle made of clouds, there sits Wondergirl sitting oh so proudly.. Not much to say when you're high above the mucky-muck. YEAH! Yeah. _

_Wondergirl…what is the secret of your power? Wondergirl, won't you take me far away from the mucky-muck man?_

_Spoken: Now it's time for me to tell you about Young Nastywoman, arch-rival and nemesis of Wondergirl, with powers comparable to Wondergirl! _

_What powers you ask? I don't know, how about the power of ice? That do anything for ya? That's cryogenics, homes. How about the freeze to kill a yak from 200 yards away with ice bullets! That's cryokinesis, Elsa. How about the power to chill you? _

_Sung: History of Wondergirl and Young Nastywoman, riggah-goo-goo. Riggah-goo-goo. _

_Secrets to be told, A gold chest to behold, and blasting forth with three-part harmony.. GO! Wondergirl…what is the secret of your power? Wondergirl, won't you take me far away from the mucky-muck man?_

_Spoken: Well, wondergirl and Young Nastywoman joined forces and they formed a band the likes of which has never been seen! And they called themselves Bodacious G. THAT' S RIGHT!_

_Sung: Me! And Queen E! (Elsa: That's Me!) Both: We're now Bodacious G!_

_Come fly with me, fly!_

_(Guitar solo)_

_Wondergirl, what is the secret of your power? _

_Wondergirl, won't you take me far away from the mucky muck man! Oh, take my hand. Young Nastywoman, we're gonna fly! _

_Spoken: Bring out your broadsword! There's the Hydra! Slice his throat! And grab his scrote! _

_You take the high road, I'll take the low.. _

_There! The crevasse! Fill it…with your mighty juice!)_

Prince Hans was in shock at the song the two girls had just played. "How is that possible. Those guitars must be magic!" he stuttered.

Anna laughed and high-fived her sister. "Hans, don't EVER underestimate the power of rock!" she said victoriously as the palace guards came to haul him away.

Elsa suddenly pulled Anna into an embrace and kissed her deeply. Anna broke the kiss to breathe. "Elsa, what was that for?" she asked.

"Because I love you, snowflake." Elsa replied, kissing her on the nose.

"Come on, let's go home." Elsa said, wrapping an arm around her sister. And the two royal siblings walked home towards the castle.

(Scene Shift: Arendelle Castle, that night.)

Elsa was sitting at her desk, signing documents & treatys from neighboring kingdoms when she heard an acoustic guitar playing in the direction of Anna's room.

She got up from her desk and followed the sound towards her sister's bedchambers. When she got there, she pressed her ear to the door to listen to Anna's playing.

Elsa knocked on the door and Anna stopped playing. "Who is it?" Anna asked from inside the room.

"It's Elsa, may I come in?" she asked.

"Sure." Anna replied.

Anna opened her door and stepped back to let her sister in. "What's up, Elsie?" she asked, using her childhood nickname for Elsa.

"What was that song you were just playing, Anna? It sounded really good. Mournful, but good." Elsa said.

Anna tried to remember the song she was just playing, then it hit her. "Oh! it was nothing, really. Just something I stumbled upon." she said earnestly.

"Well, let's hear it, Anna." Elsa said, smiling.

Anna used her fire powers to summon an acoustic guitar. "Well, Elsie. It goes a little something this." she replied. And she began playing a mournful, melodic guitar riff.

"Feel free to join in, Elsa. This song is a duet, after all."

Elsa used her powers as well to summon an acoustic guitar, playing lead.

(A/N: This song is a duet, so both Anna & Elsa will be singing. I would also recommend listening to 'Hunger Strike' by Temple of the Dog during this part)

_(Anna: I don't mind stealing bread from the mouths of decadence... but I can't feed on the powerless when my cup's already overfilled... yeah... _

_But it's on the table, the fire's cooking... and the farming babies, the slaves are working.. Blood is on the table and the mouths are choking...and I'm going hungry..._

_Elsa: I don't mind stealing bread from the mouths of decadence...but I can't feed on the powerless when my cup's already overfilled...oh whoa... _

_Both: But it's on the table, the fire's cooking... and the farming babies, the slaves are working... Blood is on the table and the mouths are choking... and I'm going hungry.._

_Anna: Going hungry..._

_Elsa: I'm going hungry..._

_Anna: Going hungry..._

_Elsa: I'm going hungry..._

_Anna: Going hungry..._

_(Guitar Instrumental)_

_Elsa: Ohhh, I'm going hungry..._

_Anna: Going hungry..._

_Elsa: I'm going hungry..._

_Anna: Going hungry..._

_(Guitar Instrumental)_

_Anna: Yeah, I don't mind stealing bread..._

_Elsa: Ohh..I don't mind.._

_Anna: No, I don't mind stealing bread..._

_Elsa: I'm going hungry.._

_Anna: Going hungry..._

_Elsa: I'm going hungry..._

_Anna: Going hungry...)_

Anna & Elsa stared into each others eyes. "That was a beautiful song, Annie." Elsa said, using her childhood nickname for Anna.

"I'm glad you liked it, Elsie." Anna replied, wrapping her arms around Elsa.

Elsa leaned in and kissed Anna on the lips fervently. Anna returned the kiss just as fervently. "Make love to me, Elsa." Anna moaned.

**(Smut Warning)**

Elsa picked Anna up bridal style and carried her towards her bed. With their lips locked still, Elsa laid her beloved sister on her bed and crawled on top of her. She undid Anna's braids and trailed kisses down her neck.

Elsa waved her hands, making her dress turn into snow and fade away, leaving her naked as the day she was born. She reached down and untied the laces of Anna's dress, sliding it down her body. In no time, the sisters were naked. Anna reached up and untied Elsa's braid, letting down her sister's hair.

Elsa drew her sister in for a kiss, whilst rubbing her palm across Anna's labia. She gasped at the touch, whimpering for more. "P-please, Elsie..!" she moaned. Elsa continued her teasing touches across Anna's labia. "Please what, Annie?" she teased.

Anna moaned, trying to tell her lover what she wanted. "P-please...touch me, Elsie." she moaned. Elsa was happy to oblige, kissing her sister deeply on the lips. Anna moaned & whimpered. Elsa placed a finger inside of her sister's vagina.

Anna screamed and bit down on Elsa's neck. Elsa pulled her finger out of her sister's vagina. Anna began to cry, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Elsa... it hurts..." she sobbed.

Elsa pulled her close to her chest. She held her crying sister in her arms. "Shhh, Annie. It will feel better." she assured. Anna nodded, trusting her sister's words. Elsa replaced her finger in her sister's vagina and slowly pumped. The pain was immediately replaced with pleasure and soon Anna was moaning loudly.

"Oh Elsa, don't stop... please don't stop!" Anna moaned. Elsa's pumping picked up a little speed. Her sister's moans increased in volume. Elsa kissed her sister passionately.

"Elsa...I..I'm gonna...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Anna moaned. Elsa withdrew her fingers from her sister's vagina and put them in her mouth, letting Anna taste herself.

Anna flipped them both over, whilst kissing Elsa deeply.

She trailed kisses from Elsa's neck to her breasts, making her sister moan and buck her hips. "Ohh, Annie..." she moaned.

Anna placed two fingers inside of Elsa's vagina and began to pump gently. Elsa moaned & whimpered her approval. "ANNNIEEE!" she screamed in orgasm.

Anna continued to pump, increasing speed. "Moan for me, Elsa..." she cooed.

Elsa moaned Anna's name in response. "Anna..."she moaned.

Anna pulled out and kissed her sister tenderly. "Cum for me, Elsa."

Elsa came hard with a scream, spraying Anna with cum.

Anna laid beside her sister and cuddled her close to her chest. "Hi." she said.

Elsa picked her head up and kissed her tenderly. "Hi yourself." she cooed.

**(Smut End)**

"That was wonderful, Elsie." Anna said.

Elsa smiled at her darling sister and kissed her tenderly. "I'm glad, Annie. I love you, snowflake." she replied.

Anna felt sleep starting to take her over. "I love you, too. Elsa." she yawned. And the two royal lovers fell asleep.


End file.
